The Talk That Changed Fate
by InceptionTact
Summary: Ichigo has just defeated Aizen, he is going to lose his powers... How will Tatsuki be able to alter his expected fate?
1. Chapter 1

"**The Talk That Changed Fate**"

Couple: Ichigo x Tatsuki

Rated: M

(Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes)

Regular Speech: "..."

Hollow Speech: "**Bold Lettering"**

Zanpaktou Speech: "_Italics"_

Inner Thoughts:'_Italics'_

A/N: This story takes place after the Winter War up until a time I haven't decided on yet. Also follows Canon rather closely except the main couple and minor changes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach that right belongs to Tite Kubo and his affiliates.**

Ichigo had just defeated Aizen by using The Final Getsuga Tensho, he landed on the outskirts of Karakura Town where he was met by his friends Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Rukia, and Urahara.

Ichigo was scanning the faces of all of his friends to find Orihime on the verge of tears, which he couldn't understand why. He then looked to her side with a shocked face to see her clinging to Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki how did you get here? I thought I left you and the others back in town?"

Angirly Tatsuki was about to reply when Ishida replied " We found her on our way back from Hueco Mundo and decided to bring her with us" replied the always proud Quincy.

Ichigo still very confused noticed an upset Orihime who sobbed "I-It is you, your hair got so long that I thought maybe it wasn't you." "I-I'm glad, I'm so glad."

Tatsuki saw her best friend balling her eyes out went up to Ichigo and punched him straight in the chest tmanking him fall on his ass "W-What the hell was that for?!"

"You made Orihime cry you idio-" shock ran through all of there faces as Ichigo fell face first into the ground yelling in agony

"Uaaaaagghhhh!" "Uaaa-aghhhhhh" before fainting. "Ichigo" his friends cried, Tatsuki was worried beyond belief at this point _'What the hell hust happened?' _seconds later screaming out her previous thought to everyone, getting their attaention finally they all looked on in shock.

Urahara responded "Everyone I have some grim news to inform you all of" he stated before getting a glare from Tatsuki that promised death if he didn't explain exactly what was going on. Urahara continued the topic back at his shop with an unconcious Kurosaki Ichigo in the other room. " Well this is what Kurosaki-san told me while resting before you all arrived" he continued. He went on to explain the process of losing one's own reiryoku for about an hour before everyone except Tatsuki, and Orihime left for their homes.

"Tatsuki-san shouldn't you be going home now" spoke the humble candystore owner. Tatsuki looked over to Orihime who was fixing up the last of Ichigo's wounds "It's okay Tatsuki-chan I'll be right there I'm almost done anyway" she exclaimed. Orihime thinking back to earlier events _'I wonder why Tatsuki-chan got so upset earlier? I know she's been Kurosaki-kun's friends for a really long time but she never got that worried about him before'_ she brushed the thought off as being to wound up after all that had just happened.

Ten days had passed since this point, all of Ichigo's friends had stopped by to check on how he was doing and only Tatsuki was left at the shop right now, because it was getting late. She had fallen asleep next to him. Urahara had noticed this and set up and extra futon, and put her undercovers next to Ichigo.

Ichigo recognizing where he was, and questioned whether or not he should go back to sleep, this was when he heard a soft whisper next to him, and saw Tatsuki sleeping next to him, he smiled down at her and thought _'Tatsuki-chan looks really cute in her sleep he said inwardly'...' WAIT?! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!' _coming back to reality, he whispered "actually chan sounds really good at the end of her name now that I think about it" he smiled and softly stroked the side of her face with his fingertips so he wouldn't wake her up. He walked out of the shop to go down to river so he could think about what was going to happen to his life now.

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the short length, I didn't want to get to far ahead of myself for my first chapter... well please review this so I can tell whether or not if I'm doing a good job with this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Talk That Changed Fate**"

Couple: Ichigo x Tatsuki

Rated: M

(Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes)

Regular Speech: "..."

Hollow Speech: "**Bold Lettering"**

Zanpaktou Speech: "_Italics"_

Inner Thoughts:'_Italics'_

A/N: This story takes place after the Winter War up until a time I haven't decided on yet. Also follows Canon rather closely except the main couple and minor changes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach that right belongs to Tite Kubo and his affiliates.**

_He walked out of the shop to go down to river so he could think about what was going to happen to his life now._

Kurosaki Ichigo wearing a unbreakable look of solemness, was walking his way down to the river where his mother had been murdered. " Kaa-chan" he whispered trying to find an answer to the question that wouldn't stop haunting him since that fateful day. _'Am I worthy of my name' _he thought inwardly trying to deal with sadness that still lurked like a demon in the very depths of his heart and soul.

Sitting in the spot where the grass refused to grow from the day forward he went into a monologue about his mistakes and regrets " I'm slowly losing my power to fight...even now I can feel myself getting weaker. What can I protect like this? I'm pitiful, I can't even hear your voice anymore...I know that your there still for you grant me what power you still can and for that I truly am grateful... Zangetsu, hell I'd even give an arm and a leg to hear even "his" voice right now. I know what I did was to protect my friends so we could live happily and without the threat of war, but now I know that I'm going to lose you guys and that is just to much for me to handle. You are my soul,and what am I going to do when your gone?

After sitting there for a better part of an hour Ichigo rose up to go back to Urahara's shop when he heard something that made his heart jump out of his chest. _"Ichigo, why have you closed your heart to this world?"_

Ichigo immediately asked_ 'Old Man, whats going on why haven't you said anything to me until now!'_

Zangetsu remained quiet for a while before answering _"Ichigo, when did you become so naive!"_

Ichigo now a little pissed at his sword asked _' whaddya mean Old Man! this isn't the time for twenty questions! I want to know why you haven't said anything to me since the fight with Aizen!'_

To this Zangetsu answered immeadiately _"Ichigo why is it you think that I haven't tried to communicate with you, I have strained my voice many times to you and you don't respond, why have you given up your bond to world you once vowed to proctect?!" _

Ichigo now screamed at Zangestu _'BECAUSE NOW I HAVE NO POWER TO PROTECT THOSE CLOSE TO ME!' _then an unexpected response came to him

**"Wow King really is an idiot" **he chuckled at his King's despair **" Ichigo, you really that stupid? I mean I knew you were dumb but this really isn't one of your better moments."**

Ichigo now teetering on the verge of violence _' WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO GOING ON ABOUT?!'_

His two inner spirits responded in unison _**"ICHIGO WE ARE YOUR POWER, THE REASON YOU COULDN'T HEAR US WAS BECAUSE YOU DENIED US! ALL YOU EVER NEEDED TO USE US WAS TO HAVE A PURPOSE AND NOW YOU HAVE NONE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REASON YOU FIGHT?! WELL ICHIGO?! WHAT CHANGED?!"**_

Ichigo is completely speechless and can only choke on his words. His sword yells one more time _**"COME ON ICHIGO SPEAK!"**_

This time Ichigo answers is raging sword _'I'M AFRAID OF LOSING YOU DAMMIT! I USED THE FINAL GETSUGA TENSHO, I'M GOING TO LOSE YOU AND MY ABILITY TO PROTECT ANYTHING!_

To this the spirits look at Ichigo giving him their own look of dissapointment, Zangestu walks up to Ichigo and tells him _" Never be afraid of the bond between us three no matter what the situation even if you can't call upon us directly, we are all one soul and can never be truly seperated"_...**"Ichigo as much of a pain it is, what he says is true, if you just find your purpose for living again we will come back, for we are one mind, one body, ONE SOUL." **

Ichigo could only smirk lightly at the display he was just shown, he stated to his inner spirits_' I got it guys just don't leave for to long got that?' _

The two spirits laughed in unison, then fused, then turned into reishi that sprinkled the last of their power on Ichigo _**" Until we meet again Ichigo".**_

Ichigo phased back into reality now, not noticing he was already inside Urahara's shop already. He looked down at a sleeping Tatsuki, and for the first time in what felt like ages, he truly smiled because even though he didn't have much power left he could feel his bond with the world reforming.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to a still sleeping Tatsuki and lightly chuckled that she could sleep for so long, but then again he knew she was really stressed over her oldest friend. Urahara stuck his head in the door thinking he had heard someone move in the room. "Ohhhh Kurosaki-kuuuuuunnnn it's nice to see your awake today" he said in his overly cheery voice as usual. This earned the happy shopkeeper a elbow to the face" You idiot Tatsuki is still sleeping why are you being so loud?!" at this Urahara stated " Kurosaki-san" aren't you being just as loud?"

Ichigo was just about the hit Urahara for pissing him off so early in the morning. but he heard Tatsuki get up, and for some reason he felt a smile stretch across his face and thought _'you know she's really cute when she gets up in the morning' _this thought was interrupted by Ichigo face palming himself cause Tatsuki would did the same to him if she knew what he was thinking.

Tatsuki now fully awake looked over to Ichigo with a huge red mark on his face and laughed at him in his face. She suddenly stopped this when she realized that Ichigo was awake and then jumped onto him asking if he was ok.

Ichigo then had a hard time pushing back the blush that was trying to make itself known on his face, he asked her "hey Tatsuki could you let go of my ribs so I can breathe" as he started turning blue. Now it was Tatsuki's turn to beat down her aggresive blush.

Urahara left the room stating" I don't think I should be here" which immediately caused both teens to turn the most vibrant crimson in their lives, now chasing after Urahara saying that he has gotten the wrong idea. Ichigo completly unaware that he grabbed Tatsuki by the hand when chasing after Urahara... this caused Tatsuki to think_ 'his hands are so big an warm'_, she immediatly yelled at herself mentally _' what the hells' wrong with me?! this is Ichigo I'm thinking about... Kurosaki Ichigo the boy I used to beat in one punch' _feeling reassured now she forced herslef out of his hold, whcih caused him to glance back her in confusion, because he was wondering why the were holding handds in the first place. He thought _'Was I just holding Tatsuki's hand' _they stopped their chase to look at eachother for a second and say sorry to eachother, when they turned around to chase said shopkeeper again he thought 'Holy Crap she's so soft'

After catching Urahara, they were reminded that they needed to go to school because today is Monday. Both teenagers cursed underneth their breath. So they both walked home and stopped at Tatsuki's house, luckily her parents were on a business trip and weren't home to chew her out. When Ichigo was about to leave he turned around and asked Tatsuki if she wanted to walk to school with him today. She thought for a moment _'Why has Ichigo been so nice lately?...it's almost as if he likes -' 'nope not possible even if he did like me I couldn't do it... i mean yeah his body has gotten bigger with his six pack and his arms and his che-' 'DAMMIT stop thinking about him like that!' _finally out of her mind she responded "sure Ichigo I'll see you in an hour"

One hour later Tatsuki met Ichigo on the street and asked "Hey Ichigo, do you like Orihime? Ichigo being the idiot he was said yeah she's a great friend. This caused Tatsuki to punch him in the arm saying" not like that you idiot!". Ichigo paused holding his head saying " Owwww what the hell Tatsuki you didn't have to hit me in the arm!"

She asked him seriously now " Why can't you love her, you know she really loves you, you know that right". He stated to her " If I had any feelings for they would have surfaced when I went to save her in Hueco-" he stopped there cause Tatsuki still didn't kow about what happened in Hueco Mundo, or his whole story about being a shigami. Tatsuki tensed at this because she remembered how angry Ichigo had made her by leaving her out of the loop about that.

They were now at thr school entrance when Tatsuki sadi this in a very serious tone " Ichigoafter school we need to talk" she then went to find Orihime, this left Ichigp very tense all day knowing what their conversation would be about.


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Talk That Changed Fate**"

Couple: Ichigo x Tatsuki

Rated: M

(Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes)

Regular Speech: "..."

Hollow Speech: "**Bold Lettering"**

Zanpaktou Speech: "_Italics"_

Inner Thoughts:'_Italics'_

A/N: This story takes place after the Winter War up until a time I haven't decided on yet. Also follows Canon rather closely except the main couple and minor changes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach that right belongs to Tite Kubo and his affiliates.**

It was the last ten minutes of the day, and Ichigo was completely confused about how he was gonna tell Tatsuki about his "other life".

"Hey Ichigo" Tatsuki said from behind him. "Hey Tatsuki?" a little jumpy after she startled him,"so are we leaving now?"

"Yeap get your berry ass in gear cause it sounds like this is gonna take a while." she was still pissed that her best friend had completly ignored her this past year.

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a bunch, lets get going cause like you said its gonna take a while."

_Two hours later at the Kurosaki Clinic _

" Okay well when we were in Karakura two weeks ago how much did you see?"

"Well I woke up and everybody was passed out, and later I found Keigo wandering around like a dumbass". they both chuckled at the thought "haha yeah he can be kinda stupid at times can't he?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah, well anyway we found Kojima and Chizuru, and carried them back to the school, but then these two scary guys approached us and the guy with purple eyes..." "AIZEN!" Ichigo snarled" making Tatsuki jump at the hatred he portrayed. "Y-yeah that guy Aizen, said he knew us as your friends... How did you know that guy anyway Ichigo?" Tatsuki was worried about him because even though she would never admit it, Aizen scared the shit out of her.

" I'll get to that part when your done, keep going Tatsuki-chan." _' Fuck she is so gonna fucking hill me!' _

**" Yeah your kinda fucked there Kingy! haha, she is so gonna beat your bitch ass"**

_' The hell?! I thought you and Zangestu fused and gave me the last of your power?' _

**" Yeah, well funny story some wierd shit happened and it'll take too long to explain to your dumb ass so... keep talking your girly, it's funny watching you fail! haha"**

_' Is it just me or has his voice gotten more fucking annoying?' _he thought to himself noticing some changes to his hollow half.

**" LISTEN FUCKER!, JUST CAUSE YOU DON'T THINK I CAN'T HEAR YOU DOESN'T MEAN I CANT"** his hollow was so pissed that Ichigo was such a dense dumbass.

_'Oh yeah then bite me you overbleached rip off ' _

**"Listen fucker! I'm back, Zangetsu ain't so you better listen to me if you wanna keep your body!"**

Ichigo ignored the blatant threat to himself hearing it so many times before _' Actually I wanted to ask you about that why am I still a shinigami and you aren't wearing a white version of my clothes or have zangetsu?'_

His hollow being slightly pissed that his King wasn't that good at listening **"well if you actually listened you'd know that me and Zangetsu were one and the same, but some wierd shit happened when we fused, at the last second my hollow part was ripped from my shinigami part at the last second so all of our shinigami power went to you and I became completely hollow... see"** he said pulling his dark crimson coat(imagine zangetsu's) aside slightly showing his hollow hole that laid on his crest of his chest.

_' THE FUCK?!, wait why do you have old man zangestu's coat? and whaddya mean your shinigami part?! I thought you were a inner hollow?'_

**"Listen I'll explain later just try and get some ass Kingy!"** Ichigo turned pink at how straight forward his hollow was.

_' I AIN'T A FRAKING PERVERT LIKE YOU' _he screamed still flustered at what his hollow suggested.

**"Right and I'm an angel, quit trickin yourself, you know you want her"**

Ichigo was about to respond but Tatsuki punched him in chest getting pissed that Ichigo just stopped talking and was ignoring Tatsuki by daydreaming about who knows what.

"Wha-aa?! Owww... what the hell Tatsuki I didn't do anything why'd ya hit me?!" he said still confused by his hollow and Tatsuki decking him in the face.

"You just dozed off in the middle of talking to me you jackass!, now can I keep going or are you gonna go be stupid again?" Ichigo took a minute to take in everything and get back to what he was doing earlier.

"Y-Yeah like I said I will get to that part whe..." BAMMM! Tatsuki punched him in the face for what seemed like nomreason at all.

"FUCK!, Tatsuki why'd you do that?!" she stared at him like she was going to kill him then spoke," THAT'S CALLING ME CHAN!" she said even though she loved it when he called by the affectionate suffix when they were kids, but she'd never admit.

"Anyway get back to what you were saying" she said in a annoyed tone.

" Well you see I'm gonna start from scratch so you understand what's going on okay" she could only nod, being that she was way to excited to finally know what she was missing about her best friend.

This look didn't unnoticed by Ichigo surprisingly,and a child like smile was etched on his face because Tatsuki was happy, and when she was happy was happy, and he couldn't deny that.

" Heh, well you see we'll start with this"... an hour or so later he was able to explain what a hollow and a shinigmai were and what their roles were in the spirit world.

She was shocked that all this was happening around her and she never noticed it, considering her 'special status', which confused her even more.

"Wait so how did me, Keigo Kojima, and the rest become these special beings who can see dead people?" she was so confused by the concept of the concept of reishi, and reiatsu.

"Ehh heh well you see..."he went on about his inability to control his reiatsu and how it awakened their own normally unreachable reiatsu. "Sooooo, your saying you were so powerful that you couldn't control your power?", "yeap" he responded like it was the most normal thing in the world..." Yeah right" was her reaction not believing fore one second that the kid she used to be able beat in one punch was such a bad ass.

"IT"S TRUE!" Icigo said in mock anger, "well if you had all this power where is it now?" she asked, then remembering her converstaion with Urahara.

She got a teary eyed at the memory, knowing her friend had suffered over and over again only to have to give up a huge part of his life with nothing in return. _' Why am i this upset, I mean yeah Ichigo is my best friend and I care about him, but this is new, I never felt this way before.'_

Ichigo was surprised by the sudden emotion he sensed from Tatsuki _'Why is she crying' _the little act had made his heart wrench at seeing the tears want to fall full force, having enough he went to comfort her when she said weakly..."I-Ichigo... I-Im so s-sorry I should have helped you..." she broke at this point and began to cry much to Ichigo's chagrin. "Tatsuki... why are you crying, nothing happened?" he deadpanned unable see why Tatsuki of all people was breaking down right in front of him.

Ichigo wasn't going to lie to himself he had no idea what she was talking about. "Tatsuki" he said softly trying to get her to be normal again, "what do you mean your sorry, you didn't do anything wrong."

She was calming down enough to ralk normally again, so she said " Ichigo I know, Urahara-san told us" feeling the tears come back so mumble barely coherently " I'm so sorry".

Now Ichigo was pissed, just what hell did Urahara-san tell her to make this upset?

"Tatsuki please tell me, what are you going on about ?" annoyance starting to edge its way into his voice.

"Urahara-san told us, what you did when you fought Aizen." Ichigo heard this not liking where this was going. "Well what did he tell you specifically?" fearing he knew what she was going to say next.

"hetold us about you losing your powers, to protect us all"..."that you won but you will lose your powers, and be powerless again.", Ichigo was beyond upset,_'Why the hell would Urahara-san say that to them?' 'It's not like they needed to know' _"Hey it's ok... It's not li-" he stopped because he knew he still had some powers because of his hollow, but didn't know what they were and didn't want to presume anything yet. _' I have to talk to the fucker about that anyway'._

"What Ichigo?" she wasn't sure what he said. " Listen Tatsuki even though I dont have powers, I'm still here, and always will be ok? _'God I hate lying to her... actually why am I thinking about her so much...surely that fucker can't be right? Can he?'_

"Heh always being the protector and making everyone else feel better ain'tcha" Tatsuki said finally calmed down from her guilt she felt of being powerless compared to him and not being able to be by his side _'Dammit stop thinking about him like that!, it's Ichigo for god sakes, he's becoming human again so it will just go back to the way things were before.'_

"Hey Tatsuki, it's getting kinda late, why don't you come over for the night" he asked trying to atleast and try and re-establish theirold friendship.

"Uh..umm you sure about that... I mean, you know how your dad is if he sees you with me he might... you know how he is" slightly blushing about some of the things his father insinuated when they were up in his room.

"Heh don't worry I'll just put him to sleep early tonight if he gets outta hand" he said with a mischevious smirk. Tatsuki understanding what he said just laughed and said " I guess your right, well lets get going then" she said with a smile not noticing Ichigo stealing glances of her, he had to admit, since they were kids she always tried to hide her feminimity, but despite that she was still really cute to him atleast. _'Dammit, I hate this, Tatsuki is my friend I don't have feelings for her!' _after reassuring himself, they made their way to his house.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the wait I hope you enjoyed it, I will update very soon, sorry for being gone so long, I won't being late ever again if I can help it. Till next time everybody.**


End file.
